


Morning Tea (for you)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, M/M, Tea, a little bit of light for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: A simple act of love can surpass the big things out there - it could be as simple as Tea.





	Morning Tea (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while since I last posted. Or written for a matter of fact. I decided to come back from hiatus after a whole lot of inspiration appeared after watching PINOF9 (a true gift to humanity indeed) and wanted to write something simple for the beloved two. Pardon any errors, I'm super rusty at this - nonetheless, enjoy!

Morning tea. 

Literally the only time when either one of them would consume a piping hot cup of tea without any rush. Any other time of day and it would either be Ribena or a glass of water; you can never be too hydrated off that crystal clear H20.

Dan was still snoring away as Phil shuffled towards the kitchen, his vision still slightly blurred despite him wearing his glasses and his posture slumped from sheer exhaustion. Working on projects and videos was a challenge on it's own - now with their international stage show, Interactive Introverts, it seemed that their remaining days in London were no longer theirs to spend however they pleased. This was a sacrifice they knew would come the moment they set their upcoming show into gear. So now, even having the time to shuffle slowly and lean onto the cabinet while waiting for the water to finish boiling felt like a well-deserved break from their hectic schedule. 

Phil was used to being the first one to wake up between the both of them; yet the silence that rested in their apartment every morning never ceased to amaze him. It was so different from where they were before, crammed in their old place with cracked ceilings and the sound of construction substituting as their alarm. This place is much more quieter, and had the space for them to decorate it the way a Dan & Phil house would look like. It suddenly occurred to Phil that he's been living with Dan for a good 5-6 years now; and has known him for a good 9. It felt like such a lifetime in a short period of their lives. How would his life have been if he had not decided to do YouTube as his career and ended up worlds apart from Dan, he wondered.

Phil didn't really manage to entertain that thought entirely, as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a bed of soft brown curls tickled his cheek, distracting him completely. A smile gently formed on the older one's lips. The duo remained like that for a good while, relishing the warmth that each other brought with them. Phil gently closed his eyes, lost in the moment of peace and tranquillity.

''We can have tea now", Dan mumbled into Phil's shoulder as the sound of the electronic kettle broke the silence. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Phil let out a small hum in response. Ah, yes. There was no need to entertain any thoughts of 'what ifs' about his past nor future. All that matters is that he is here now, about to make a cup of their favourite beverage for himself and the one that he loved, Daniel Howell. No big plans or questions could rob him away from the doing what he loves for the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments and kudos are always appreciated x


End file.
